When I Bark You Woof
by casunder
Summary: This story is dedicated to KazeKirran. Zero and Yuki wake up to find they have Tails and Ears. But they aren't the only ones. Cross sends them to a beautiful cabin to stay there until the problem is fixed. Love blooms between two people, jealousy rises and of course MPREG (KanamexZero)


**_This is dedicated to KazeKirran_**

 _'A/N: SORRY IF IT ISN'T GREAT, I'M JUST A LITTLE BUSY SO I WANTED TO POST THIS AS FAST AS I COULD. SORRY FOR GRAMMAR, PUNCTUATION ETC!_

"AHHHHH!" A female voice screamed loudly jolting Zero who was sleeping in his bed awake. Quickly Zero removed the warm blankets from his legs and ran out of his room and towards Yuki's room where the scream came from.

Once at the front of Yuki's room, Zero didn't bother knocking, he barged right in and looked to see Yuki standing in front of her body mirror, with a brown tail coming out from under her pink nightgown. Her small hands pressed against the top of her head where small pointy ears stood up.

"What the hell?" Zero said and watched as the small girl turn around and look at him with wide eyes.

"You've got it too!" Yuki stated in which Zero furrowed his eyebrows and walked over to the mirror to see he did indeed have large silver ears on his head and a silver tail swaying behind him.

"Is this a dream?" Zero asked as he felt his ears and tail. They seemed pretty real.

"No! I woke up five minutes ago!" Yuki cried out. There was a loud knock at the front door downstairs.

"I'll get go answer it, you stay here." Zero said and watched as Yuki nodded slowly. Zero then rushed out of the room and headed downstairs. He stopped at the front of the door and looked through the peephole to see a few figures standing there.

"Who is it?" Zero asked loudly so the people on the other side of the door could hear.

"Kaname, Aido, Me Takuma." The voice said from the other side of the door. Zero quickly unlocked the door and opened it to see that the three all had ears and tails. Kaname seemed to have the biggest pointed ears compared to the other two standing next to him.

"Come in." Zero said and stepped to the side allowing the three boys in. Calmly they made their way in and headed to the living room. Zero closed the door slowly and rushed after them.

"Do any of you know whats going on?" Zero asked the others.

"Not a clue, we all just woke up like this," Takuma replied and looked at Zero.

"It's hard to pinpoint exactly how this happened," Kaname added making all the boys nod.

"Well, we can't be seen like this! I don't want anyone apart from the people that have the same problem to see me like this!" Aido cried out loudly earning a death glare from Kaname.

"Boys?" A female voice asked, making all heads turn towards the doorway to see Yuki in her nightgown that Zero noticed seemed to be shorter now. "What are we going to do about this?" Yuki asked while swaying her hips softly. None of the guys looked interested at all. Not even Kaname.

"We don't know what's going on Yuki, go get dressed we need to go see Cross to ask him what we are going to do." Zero stated to the brunet making the girl 'hmph' and turn away as she headed back to her room.

"I suggest you do the same Kiryu, you're still in your boxers." Kaname pointed out making Lavender eyes look down at himself to indeed see he was wearing his blue boxers.

"Oh god I forgot." Zero said and dashed to his room, crimson eyes picked up a flush of red on the hunters normally pale cheeks.

~ _20 minutes later~_

Zero, Kaname, Aido, Kaname and Yuki all walked into Crosses office to see he was frying fish? On his desk? All noses twitched at the smell of fish but everyone held back knowing Crosses cooking wasn't the greatest. Cross looked up at the students and began laughing loudly.

"Aww, you're all so cute." Cross laughed out and gripped his sides in pain.

"What are we going to do about this?" Zero asked firmly.

"Well, you definitely can't attend classes. I recommend staying somewhere that's not here until this...thing passes over." Cross said as his laughter died down. "I'd hate if this ruined the school reputation," Cross mumbled but everyone could hear it.

"Where are we meant to go?" Yuki asked as she held her hands to her chest worriedly.

"Well, there is a cabin in the woods a few miles away from here. It's old but it's livable. You won't be disrupted and it's a beautiful sight to behold at night." Cross said making all the teens look at each other.

"What about food?" Kaname asked curiously.

"I'll bring some food up every month," Cross stated all the students looked at each other before shrugging.

"I could use a holiday," Aido said which everyone seemed to agree too.

"Alrighty go pack. I'll give you the location to find the cabin. I'll go pack enough food to last you a month." Cross said and the group of teens disbanded to their rooms to pack clothes.

~ _Two hours later (Sorry I can't be bothered talking about people packing clothes :P)_

The group gathered at the gate of the school. "Alright who's going with who?" Aido asked as he leaned against his mini cooper.

"I'll go with Aido," Kain stated and put his bags in the tiny boot.

"I'll go with Shiki," Takuma said and put his bags in Shiki's white car.

"I guess I'll go with Kaname." Zero said and looked at Kaname who didn't seem to care. He put his bags in the backseat along with his gun.

"Ruka you're taking Yuki," Takuma said and the blond haired girl groaned. Yuki hadn't even shown up yet.

Once Yuki had shown up she went to get in Kaname's car but Zero stopped her.

"You're sharing a car with Ruka." Zero said and pointed behind her at the blond haired girl.

"Seriously," Yuki whined and made her way over to Ruka's pink car. Lazily she put her bags in the back and got into the front of the car.

"Sheesh, she is not happy." Zero said and opened the door.

"Why would she be. Getting to drive with a hot person is the best." Kaname said and got into the car.

"Don't flatter yourself too much." Zero said as he got into the car and shut the door. "Anyways since when did you have a car?" Zero asked as he looked around the nice, sweet smelling, neat car.

"I've had this one for five years," Kaname replied and put his seatbelt on. Everyone began to drive off but Kaname didn't move his car. Zero looked at him oddly to see Kaname staring at him.

"What?" Zero asked curiously, Kaname's hand gestured to the seatbelt making Zero groan. But the hunter did as gestured and put the seatbelt on. That's when Kaname finally turned on his car and drove off to catch up with the others.

~ _Three hours later~_

Kaname finally came to a stop along with the others at a beautiful looking cabin. "This doesn't look old at all." Zero said and got out of the car quickly and looked at the two story cabin. Zero heard the others 'Wow' at it in amazement. The group then finally decided to go inside. All wondering how Cross thought this was old.

Takuma checked the whole place out before coming downstairs to look at everyone. "Alright, good news is that power, hot water etc all works fine. Bad news is there are only four rooms." Takuma said and clapped his hands together loudly. "So some of us will have to share," Takuma said and went to partner people until he was cut off by Yuki and Ruka.

"I WANT TO SHARE WITH KANAME!" Both girls yelled loudly and at the same time. All the males cringed Kaname did that hardest, though. Takuma looked between the girls and then at Kaname who had an _'If you dare make me share a room with one of them I'll kill you face'._

Takuma returned a ' _Then who'd you like to share a room with'_ face and watched as the pureblood pointed his finger towards Zero who was oblivious to everything. Takuma nodded slightly and looked at the girls.

"Sorry girls but no male and girl will be sharing a room together, we know what you'd do to Kaname so he is sharing a room with Zero," Takuma said making the two girls groan unhappily. Zero glared at Kaname but Kaname looked around the hall admiring the place.

"I'll go get the food out of the car. You guys can all enjoy looking around the house." Takuma said and pushed passed the two grumpy girls and left through the front door quietly.

 **~To Be Continued~**


End file.
